


A Super Conversation with Killjoys

by sgafirenity



Category: Killjoys (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/F, Humor, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgafirenity/pseuds/sgafirenity
Summary: Set within the Killjoys world. This is a totally random crack crossover where Alex Danvers finds Supergirl in an alternate universe with Killjoys: Dutch, D'avin and Johnny. Aneela, Delle Seyah Kendry and Jaq also make appearances.
Relationships: Aneela/Delle Seyah Kendry
Kudos: 4





	A Super Conversation with Killjoys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge on The Lighthouse, I chose to cross Supergirl's Alex and Kara into the tv show Killjoys. It is totally random, and has almost no point to it, but it's funny.

"D'avin?" Dutch shouted from inside her ship, Lucy. "Where is he?" She whispered to herself as she looked into the cockpit not finding him. "Lucy? Where is D'avin?"

"D'avin is standing outside the ship with John," Lucy's voice came over the ship's speaker.

Dutch scrunched her face in confusion, "Why are they out there?"

"That is a question you will have to ask them about," Lucy answered, not catching that it was a rhetorical question.

Dutch rolled her eyes at her ship's antics, before stepping down the ladder into the cargo bay. She grabbed her gun that was laying on one of the tables before she headed down the ramp outside, "D'avin, what are you-" She stopped speaking as she saw what the boys were looking at. It looked like a circle of water spiralling, "What the hells is that?"

John "I was just about-" He was cut off when a woman walked through the portal wearing all black, her red hair slicked back on her head, holding her gun out in front of her.

Dutch, D'avin and John mirrored this unknown woman in stance raising their guns, aiming them toward the unknown entity.

"Who the hells are you?" Dutch shouted, wanting an answer sooner rather than later. She'd seen a lot over the years of being a Killjoy but this was something new.

The woman stared at the three individuals trying to determine if they were a threat or not. Sure their weapons might be a threat but it wasn't clear if they themselves were a threat.

"Supergirl, are you here?" The woman asked, keeping her eyes trained on the unknown entities.

Just then a woman dressed in blue, and red landed on the ground next to the woman that came out of the watery portal. She had a S on her front, and a red cape on her back.

John jumped at the impact, "What the hells was that? What are you?" He turned to Dutch, "Did you see that?"

"Yes, I did, who are you?" Dutch asked again.

"What do you think?" The woman in black asked the woman in red/blue, "Do you think they are a threat?"

The woman in red/blue shook her head, "No."

"Excuse me, we are plenty a threat, and will take action if it needs to be done, but would prefer not to start some unnecessary attack," Dutch was getting tired of them ignoring her.

The woman in black dropped her gun down, "Hey, my name is Alex Danvers, director of The DEO, this is Supergirl. You are?"

"Super what?" D'avin looked at them confused, then looked to John hoping he'd have the answers.

John shrugged his shoulders.

"What was that?" Dutch skipped over the question, wanting to know what the spiralling water was.

Alex looked back at the now gone spiralling circle, "It was a portal. Now, who are you?"

Supergirl stood with her arms crossed trying to look tough.

"I'm Dutch," The woman answered, "This is D'avin," She pointed to the taller male, "and Johnny" she motioned to the shorter man with the beard.

"So you can fly?" Johnny asked, as he took a step closer to the unknown Supergirl.

Supergirl nodded, "Yes. It's one of the things I can do."

"How…?" He was completely flabbergasted. He couldn't understand how something like flying was possible. At least not without any sort of contraption to make it possible.

"This Earth doesn't have beings with superpowers?" Supergirl asked.

Dutch dropped her arm with the gun, holding onto it tight, she walked to stand by Johnny, "Earth?"

Supergirl and Alex looked at each other, before Alex asked, "Are we not on Earth?"

Dutch looked at Johnny confused, before looking back at Alex, "We are on Qresh right now, at the Kin Rit estate."

Supergirl looked to Alex, "How are we on this planet if they don't have an Earth?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. Theoretically, it is possible that there would be Earth's that wouldn't actually have an Earth."

"That doesn't make any sense Alex," Supergirl stated getting more confused by the minute.

"Sure it does. This universe is just more vast than ours. I would assume that this is a spaceship, so they must travel from planet to planet with ease. Chances are this universe has a planet Earth, they just don't visit it."

"How does that explain how I landed here?" Supergirl asked.

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "That would be a question for someone who understands the portals. This isn't the first world I came to before I found you so…"

"Wait wait wait, you are from another universe? Like an alternate universe to the one we're in right now?" Johnny asked, curious to understand what was happening.

Alex nodded, "Yes. We're from the universe that primarily has Earth One. It's unclear which universe we are in, as we are not on Earth but there is a vast variety of different universes. In our universe people have superpowers, based on your reaction, yours does not."

"Well, I mean there are people that have mods built into them, but nothing like what you can do," Johnny briefly explained.

"Flight is only one of the many things I can do," Supergirl added.

"There is more that you can do?" Johnny asked excitedly.

"Wait wait wait," Dutch put her hands up to stop the ensuing nerd conversation that was about to happen. "Why are you here then?"

"There was a battle on our planet, and Supergirl ended up being pushed through a portal that had been opened. Unfortunately, we couldn't figure out which universe she went to, so I have been jumping from world to world to find her," Alex explained, without giving too much away. She still wasn't sure if she could trust this Dutch person.

"What in the hells was that?" A new voice shouted from the opening to the huge building behind Alex and Supergirl. "Dutch, I thought we had an understanding that you would not fly over the estate with your ship. You know that it drops whatever shit that is attached to your ship onto..."

Dutch rolled her eyes, "Kendry, I didn't fly my ship over the estate."

The asian woman stopped in her tracks at the newcomers, "Who do we have here?" She wandered over to the conversation, standing off to the right of Dutch in front of the woman in black. "You should have told me we had company."

"I am just as surprised as you," Dutch answered, looking over at Kendry. "Is Aneela and Jaq here?"

Kendry waved her hand at Dutch turning to the newcomers, "They will be here, I want to know who you are?" She pointed towards the two new women.

"Alex," The woman in black placed a hand on her chest, "And this is Supergirl."

"Supergirl… Interesting," Kendry pondered aloud.

Supergirl leaned toward Johnny, "Is she alright?"

Johnny chuckled, "That's just what she does."

"Alex… Are you her keeper?" Kendry asked, trying to figure out what her role was in this situation.

Alex looked at the woman that was overly dressed up confused, "I am not her keeper."

"Then what is your purpose?" Kendry asked.

"It doesn't matter what my purpose is. I work with Supergirl on missions, nothing more," Alex answered, without giving away anything. It wasn't as though it would be bad to indicate her relationship to Supergirl here, but she wasn't sure.

"Kendry! Where is Jaq?" A new lighter voice appeared from behind Alex and Supergirl.

"Seriously, you two lost Jaq? He's been here for a couple of days," Dutch turned to Kendry.

"Oh, that is merely a misunderstanding. The Kit Rit estate is so large, one could easily get lost in it. He is here," Kendry stated with so much certainty, anyone would believe her.

Dutch rolled her eyes however, not falling for it.

A shorter teenage boy walked up behind the new woman in the doorway, "Mom, I'm here. I was just grabbing my backpack."

"Oh, Jaq there you are," The lighter voiced woman turned to the boy with a smile. "Let's be off then, shall we." The woman's demeanor changed however when she noticed the new people in front of her family. She rounded the two women, "Who are you?"

"Aneela, this is Alex and Supergirl," Kendry answered for the two women, still fascinated by the two new beings.

As soon as Aneela came into view, Alex looked between Dutch and Aneela. The two of them looked identical, minus hair length, "Wait... Are you two related?"

Dutch shook her head, "It's a long story. Are the two of you staying here for a while or…?"

Supergirl shook her head, "No, we must get back to our world."

"Our world…" Aneela repeated not understanding what was happening. "Dutch, what is going on?"

Dutch looked over at Aneela, "I am not sure, but there is no threat here."

A part of Aneela believed Dutch, but the other part of her felt that she needed to stand just a little closer to the possible danger just in case. She positioned herself between Dutch and Kendry so that if she was needed, she could defend them.

"Alex, maybe we should go?" Supergirl turned to Alex, getting weird vibes from the new addition to the group.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." She turned back to Dutch, "Well, it was nice meeting all of you but we should get back to our world."

She pulled out the circle type device, tossed it behind them, a portal of spiralling water appearing almost instantaneously. "Alright, Supergirl, ready to go?"

Supergirl nodded. She pointed for Alex to go first, once she was through Supergirl lifted off and flew through the portal. The water falling onto the ground just as they went through the horizon.

"Damnit, she was going to show me what else she could do.." Johnny huffed annoyed that he missed out seeing actual superpowers working in real life.

"What the hells was that?" Aneela asked, wanting an answer from someone.

Dutch shook her head, "I honestly have no idea."

"I liked them," Kendry stated. "So Dutch, about flying over the estate."

"As I said, we didn't fly over the estate," Dutch reconfirmed.

"If not, then why is there mud all over the walkway?" Kendry challenged, pushing Dutch to give her the truth.

Jaq stood next to D'avin and answered, "It was that lady in the cape."

Dutch, Kendry, and Aneela turned around to face Jaq.

"What do you mean?" Kendry asked.

"That's why I was late coming out. I was up on the roof when she came through that portal we just saw, but it was high up in the air. She flew out and crashed just over there," He pointed to the crater like hole in the grass.

They all stated at him for about thirty seconds before they all burst out into laughter.

"Oh Jaq, you do have a wild imagination don't you," Kendry stepped over touching his shoulder.

"It's true," Jaq tried to convince her.

"Yes, I believe you," Kendry pulled him in for a hug. "Now you'll be good yes?"

Jaq nodded, "Yes." He turned and walked up the ramp with D'avin, Johnny and Dutch.

Aneela turned to Kendry, "Are you sure you can't come with us?"

Kendry nodded, "I wish I could but you know how the nine are."

Aneela nodded, "Yes I do." She leaned in and placed a brief kiss on Kendry's lips. "I'll see you soon then."

"See you," Kendry smiled, before stepping back as Aneela walked up the ramp leaving her on the kin rit estate alone.

"Dutch, I told you that heroes were real!" Johnny shouted following her up the ladder to the cockpit.

"They are not real," Dutch argued back.

D'avin shook his head, "So Jaq, what do you want to do?"

Jaq looked to D'avin about to answer when Aneela answered.

"If he is learning how to fight from anyone, it will be me," Aneela stated.

Jaq looked to D'avin then to Aneela, "Deal."

**THE END**


End file.
